1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a device for stacking articles of clothing in a sewing unit and, more particularly, for articles of clothing to which accessories such as pockets etc. have been applied.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The known types of stacking devices currently in use usually include a thruster element which is adapted to engage and move an article of clothing, which has just been sewn and which is decending from the work surface of the sewing unit, against a fixed stacking bar. These stacking devices include means for draping the article of clothing over the stacking bar, and a clamping means adapted to hold the articles of clothing against the stacking bar when the thruster element is situated in the retracted rest position.
With regard to articles of clothing to which accessories such as pockets etc. have been applied, the capacity of the conventional stacking devices is limited in that the available space between the stacking bar and the thruster element becomes greatly reduced as the articles are stacked on the bar due to the fact that the ends of the articles provided with the the aforementioned additional parts are inserted into this space.